Don't Tell Me No
by jekisa22
Summary: Kagome was born into this life, she didn't choose it. She just wanted out. What she never would have thought was that this stranger was just that, a way out. Rated for being dark... well... dark... for about like 4 chapters, language, and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

I don't, nor will I EVER own the Inuyasha characters, as MUCH as I would LIKE to, I don't… so I shall go cry myself to sleep knowing that something so awesome was not my creation.

Oh and I don't own My Fair Lady, or anything like that, but the darker parts of my story are from my own twisted and demented mind.

DISCAIMER DONE

Chapter 1

Kagome tugged her shirt front a little lower, showing more cleavage and a little bit of her lacey blue bra. She had to get one more trick tonight or she'd never get the money that she owed Naraku. She didn't feel like having him beat her again. Oh it wasn't the type of beating that a prostitute would normally get, no, he beat them in such a fashion that there were no marks to mar the beauty of 'his girls'. But all the same it hurt like hell.

Damn it! Just fifty more bucks and she could be done for the night.

She walked around the corner and saw the man who was going to provide her last fifty bucks. He was short, balding and very heavy-set. He was glancing around looking almost embarrassed to be in one of the most notorious red-light districts in the city. Kagome bit back his grin; he was new at this which meant she could milk it for all it was worth.

'Hey doll, are you lost?' she slowly walked up to him, deliberately swaying her hips a little extra.

He quickly turned around to face her when he heard her voice. Kagome almost winced, no wonder he was here, with that face even a prostitute would think twice. He looked almost toad-like. She forced a sultry grin.

'Actually miss, I am a little bit lost, I'm looking for a g-good time.' His voice stuttered a bit, she could tell he had been practicing that line for days.

'Well mister, I happen to know where you can find a good time,' she motioned to a darkened alleyway not far off, 'I can show you one right in there.'

He glanced quickly about and dragged her by the hand toward where she had pointed.

They stopped a little ways inside and he pulled around to face her, he still looked a little nervous. 'W-what's your specialty my dear?' another rehearsed line.

Right then and there she vowed she would not tell this man that she had been told she rode a man better than anyone.

'Well mister,' she purred, 'I've been told I have a pretty good mouth.' She winked lustily at him.

His eyes widened.

'And what, pray tell is the going rate for a blow job in a dark alley?' His tone was sarcastic. Well she would be damned if she let this guy talk down to her.

'Look mister, I don't deal with the snooty, its 70 bucks, take it or leave it.'

He took it.

Alright! There is chapter one, very random I tell you, I was sitting in my room like two nights ago and decided, hey, this would be a cool idea for a fanfiction, its almost going to be My Fair Lady-esk, but not because its going to be very dark. If anyone is looking to be a beta, I would love your input, because as much as I THINK I can do this, I miss things all the time. But yeah, please review, I love it, and I should be getting two more chapters up here in a little bit!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

If I said I owned these characters… I'd be lying… and I don't like to lie to people! So I'm just gonna not lie to you… I don't own them!

END DISCLAIMER

Chapter 2

As she was brushing her teeth Kagome looked back on the whole encounter with the strange little man.

Earlier

After they had agreed on a price and that it was to be a blow job and that's it, Kagome dropped to her knees. She grabbed the fat man's belt undid it and started reaching for his zipper. His chubby hand grabbed hers and directed her face upwards.

'Shouldn't we know each other's names first?'

Oh God he WAS a newbie. Her customers RARELY even talked to her past the agreement on price, let alone asked her name. She sighed and looked up.

'My name is Kagome' she smiled sweetly.

'My name is Jaken.'

'Okay Mr. Jaken, I'll just call you that, right now you are wasting both of our time, I won't even remember your name after we're done here, so how about you let me suck your cock and we'll call it good?' again another sweet smile as she jerked the mans zipper down.

As predicted, he wasn't wearing underpants, of course, these men come to this part of town for a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' type of job, why bother with extra clothing?

Kagome studied the pinky sized penis in front of her face, she'd seen smaller, but maybe only one or two. She sighed, she needed the money, so putting a look of what she hoped appeared to be the face of a woman who had found paradise down a mans pants, she took the appendage into her mouth, being careful of her teeth and started bobbing minutely, so as to not have it pop out.

That's when he decided to continue their conversation. He asked her questions about her family, about her favorite color, food, where she lived, blah, blah, blah. She answered a few of the questions, pretending to be too enthralled with what she was doing to answer all of them. She just wanted this done quick so she could get home.

Bobbing her head a little faster she could feel the organ in her mouth start to pulse and the man attached to it tremble. She stopped and looked up at him, smiling again, his head was thrown back against the wall, she tapped his wide expanse of a stomach to get his attention.

'Where do you want it to go baby? Want me to swallow or do you want it on my face?'

'Oh God, Swallow PLEASE!'

She tucked the hair behind her ears and went back to her previous bobbing. A few well timed licks and he came. There wasn't much, so she let most of it dribble out the sides of her mouth, giving the illusion that he had so much cum she couldn't hold it all in her mouth.

When he had finished trembling she stood up, palm out.

'Okay Mr. Jaken, pay up.'

He looked at her with lust filled eyes as he reached into his breast pocket to grab his wallet.

'Are you sure you are done Kagome? Do you want anything else from me? I could take you places you have NEVER been before…'

Oh these guys just never got it. She pretended to blush, 'Golly Mister, I don't know if I could handle it, maybe next time.' She grabbed the hundred that he thrust at her and walked off.

--Back to Present--

Kagome smiled at the fact that he had given her a hundred instead of just the 70 they'd agreed on. She looked in the chipped bathroom mirror and gave her eyes a little touch up. She needed to get the hundred broken up before she went to Naraku; she was hording the extra money she received so she could get a train ticket out of this Hell-hole. Naraku wouldn't be happy when she left, but he would have to deal with it, she wasn't going to become like her mother, pregnant at 16 and his favored whore.

I know its kind of an abrupt cut off… sorry! But I figured the next part needed to be its very own chapter because I couldn't find a spot to cut that off… hehe, but yes, keep up with story alerting! That shows me that you care! Awww! Haha, but yes, you all have a lovely rest of the week and I shall try to get my Chapter 3 up soon, its gonna be a doozie, I can't figure out if I should put the lemon I'm thinking of in… or if I should gloss over it… tell me what you think! Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER

I'm sorry, but I only have 32 cents in my pocket… anyone who owned Inuyasha and the characters involved… I'm sure they would have more than that…

END DISCLAIMER

Chapter 3

As Kagome left the bathroom she ran into Kanna, who, very drunk, was dragging an equally drunk man behind her by his tie into the bathroom. She stopped them.

'Hey! Kanna! Do you have two fifties I could trade this hundred for?'

'SHHHH!!' the giggles erupted out of the girl, she pointed in the general direction of the man behind her, 'he doesn't know I'm a WHORE!!' the last word was basically screamed in the man's face, followed again by more drunk giggling.

'Kanna, I'm pretty sure he knows, but I won't tell him if you give me the two fifties…' Kagome used her most persuasive voice.

'Oh Kaggy! How could I say no to my favorite lezzy fuck?' she fished inside her bra and handed Kagome two crisp fifty dollar bills then dragged the man the rest of the way into the bathroom. Kagome shook her head; she was probably the only one of Naraku's girls that liked this job.

Kagome made a mental note to remember to give the hundred back tomorrow. After hiding the extra cash up in her room, she snuck across the club's dance floor to the room labeled 'The Lair', and opened the door quietly.

There sat the devil himself on his leather couch with Kagome's mother on her hands and knees in front of him rocking back and forth, wearing only a dog collar attached to a leash that was wrapped tightly around Naraku's hand. Low moans were coming from her throat, and Naraku just stared at Kagome.

'You're back early.' his voice didn't even hitch as he pulled out of Koari and sprayed cum all over her back. Kagome looked away disgusted that her own mother had been reduced to this, reduced to only be here for his pleasure, having to bring herself to climax by her own hand time and time again. Which she was doing at this very moment, the woman had no shame.

'Yes I'm back early; I got all my money for the night.' She handed the two thousand dollars to Naraku and started to head out the door.

'Not yet my dear, I still want you to do me a little favor.' He grinned wolfishly at the look of horror etched on Kagome's face. He knew she hated his 'little favors' which usually ended in her and another woman fucking on the floor while he watched, and tonight since she was back early and the only woman available was her very own mother, that would have to do.

'No, no, no, no, Naraku, not my mother, please I'll go get someone else from out in the club. Kanna is just in the bathroom…' her voice trailed off as he slowly shook his head no.

'It's your mother or…' he trailed off leaving the threat unfinished, knowing that what she filled in would be worse than anything he actually planned on doing.

Kagome looked at her mother sitting there with two fingers still pumping into her pussy, grasping her nipples tightly and pulling them. Kagome gave Naraku one more look of pleading, only to receive a slight nod of his head toward her mother.

Kagome slowly slipped her shirt off, revealing her blue lace bra, and unzipped the back of her short skirt pulling it down, revealing her crotch less fishnet tights and no underwear.

She walked over to her mother saying her name softly so that the woman looked up at her. Kagome kneeled on the floor in front of her mother and leaned forward, pulling Koari's hand out from inside herself. She pulled the fingers that were covered in the older woman's juices and licked them clean. It took all of her power not to gag at the taste of her own mother but Kagome knew that if Naraku saw her flinch it would only get worse.

Koari then grabbed the back of Kagome's neck and roughly brought her lips against her daughters, she didn't care if this was wrong as long as she got some relief. Kagome whimpered into the older woman's mouth, not because of any good feelings, but because of the shame she felt.

Hesitantly Kagome brought her hands up to Koari's breasts and started kneading them; finally giving into the fact that this was going to happen whether or not she wanted it to. Koari's hands slipped around Kagome's back to unclasp the blue bra, halting the touching of her own breasts only long enough to remove the straps from the younger woman's arms.

Koari grabbed one of Kagome's hands that were on her breasts and brought it down with her own hand to push inside her opening. Together they pumped four fingers inside, and soon Koari's body started to buck and she ripped her mouth from Kagome's to scream her release to the large room.

Seeing her mother in the throws of ecstasy by her own doing make Kagome sick to her stomach, but relieved that she had cum so quickly, Kagome stood up and went to grab her clothing off the floor. She glanced at Naraku, not surprised to see he sported a rather large erection. He was twirling something around his finger.

'Oh my dear Kagome, you didn't think we were done yet did you?' His voice dripped poison to her soul. Kagome looked back. The thing he had been twirling around his finger happened to be a rather large strap-on. Sighing in resignation, Kagome walked back and reached for the fake appendage.

'Oh no my dear, don't think I didn't notice that you didn't cum, your mother is going to put this on and enjoy fucking you senseless.'

Kagome whimpered. No, this couldn't be happening to her, this was beyond sick. She was about to be raped by her own mother, because this sure as hell wasn't going to be consensual.

Koari had a momentary look of shock when she heard what Naraku had planned. But she quickly got over it. She was a slave to anything that would keep Naraku happy. She walked across the room to Kagome's trembling form.

'Baby, you know you need to do what Naraku tells you.' She smiled, 'So do you want missionary, or doggie style.' The lustful glint in Koari's eyes made Kagome angry.

'You aren't going to even TRY to stop this? I'm your DAUGHTER for heaven's sake! This is wrong, and you know it!' The frustration Kagome was feeling came pouring out of her eyes. No matter how much her mother was a slave to Naraku's cruel pleasures, something should have registered in the woman's brain about how cruel and disgusting this was.

'Oh stop you sniveling! Koari, just push her down and do her in the ass! It's been a while since I've seen some forceful stuff.' Naraku gave Koari his most wicked smile, the one that promised many things if she did exactly what he said. Koari smiled back, reaching for the strap on without hesitation.

Kagome looked at the man in horror; then looked at her mother as she hooked the toy around her waist. Fear and loathing scratched at Kagome's insides as she stared at the twisted scene in front of her, oh God, she was going to be raped! She tried backing up slowly to the door, but Koari grabbed her around the waist and dragged her to the floor.

'I'm sorry if this hurts sweetie.' The woman said to the young girl in sadistically, almost motherly tone and she shoved herself forcefully to the hilt of the cock she sported.

Kagome screamed in pain. She hadn't been out on the streets for very long, mainly doing blow jobs or strapping on cocks of her own, but she had never been sodomized. Tears were pouring out of her eyes as her own mother started pumping in and out of her ass.

About twenty minutes later it was over, Koari had made herself cum again due to the leather strap that rubbed against her clit. Kagome had pretended to cum, just so the pain would end.

As soon as Koari pulled herself out, Kagome quickly grabbed her clothing and pulling them on as she went, limped out of the room. She walked as quickly as she could across the club to the staircase that lead into the rooms she and the other girls lived in. The bile in her throat refused to be swallowed down and she didn't want to think about the last hour of her life ever again.

Sitting delicately down on the mattress Kagome reached under the bed to find her stash of money she had been saving for nearly two years. It amounted to 800 dollars.

Yes, she thought, this will be enough to get me out of here and to some other place, some place not as God awful as this one, yes, she was leaving tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh, you have no idea how hard that was to figure out what I was doing… at first I wanted to gloss over the whole, 'sex with her mom thing', then decided that this was ACTUALLY really important to the storyline that what happened be told, due to the fact that its because of this encounter Kagome decides to leave and move the story forward. But yes, keep up with reviews hinthint. And yeah, THANKS!!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER

All i own that involves Inuyasha was purchased at the store... including my calendar, plushies and my Sessomaru pillowcase... which i snuggle with every night... but i don't actually own the characters themselves! sadly... tho my friend did give me a pic of him naked for my birthday... hrmm... that has to count for SOMETHING!!

END DISCLAIMER

Chapter 4

Inuyasha again looked at his cards and glanced over the table to the smirking face of his opponent. This was his last chance, the pressure was terrible. Already he had lost three rounds and he was determined to not lose this time. He took a deep breath.

'Do you have any Sally Manders?'

'Go Fish!' Rin erupted into giggles. 'Uncle Inuyasha… you basically suck at this game!'

Inuyasha growled. 'Don't use that kind of language Rin. Besides I'm LETTING you win this game…' He reached for the middle pile, bringing up one of the last cards to his face. It wasn't Sally Mander.

'My turn!' Rin looked deviously at Inuyasha, 'Do you have any Fran Tastics?'

'Okay, YOU WIN!!' Inuyasha handed the victorious Rin the last card she needed to get her winning set. He crossed his arms over his chest and proceeded to sulk. He had lost to a five year old… FOUR TIMES!

'Inuyasha, quit pouting, it's unbecoming of your station.' Sessomaru walked into the room. 'Rin, did you trounce him again?'

'Yep! And he feels bad. He says he let me win… I just think it's because he counted on winning due to his big cock…'

Both men looked at her in shock.

'RIN!!' They both cried. 'Where did you learn that word?' Sessomaru glared at Inuyasha.

'What are you glaring at me for? I didn't teach her that word!'

'Oh! Uncle Inuyasha didn't say that word… it was Mr. Miroku, I was walking to the playroom and heard him tell Uncle Inuyasha that with a cock as big as his he couldn't lose.' She looked at them innocently.

Sessomaru wiped his face with his hand looking at the little girl.

'Rin, I wouldn't suggest repeating ANYTHING you hear Mr. Miroku say, but as I was going to say when I came in, its bed time.'

'Okay dad! G'Night Uncle Inuyasha, I hope your big cock helps you next time you play cards!' She skipped out of the room and up the stairs.

Inuyasha burst into laughter when she was out of sight. Sessomaru glared at him.

'I would warn your friend that a very severe beating is coming his way.'

'Oh Sess, you think it's funny too.' Inuyasha stood up and stretched. 'Well since I need to go home and nurse my ego, I'll be heading out now.'

'Wait, Inuyasha, you remember that bet we made a couple of weeks ago? How is that progressing?'

Inuyasha groaned. 'That's what Miroku and I had been discussing when Rin overheard us.'

'Oh so you have yet to find a suitable girl? Well lucky you, Jaken thinks he may have found the perfect girl for you in New York.'

'Oh really? She's Japanese too?'

'He said he thinks she's half American and half Japanese, she has all the face features of a Japanese girl, but startling blue eyes. And apparently she has the mouth of an angel,' Sessomaru chuckled, 'but as we all know of Jaken, anyone willing to put his tiny package in their mouth must be either an angel, or very desperate for money.'

'And that is exactly what we need. Okay I'll head there this week… where did he say he found her?'

'Oh you know the place, it's Naraku's pimping grounds… let's pray to God that she isn't one of his.'

'Well Sess, what do we do if she is?'

'Convince her that she is better off without him… it's all we can do.'

NEW YORK

Kagome needed no convincing. She was going to wait until Friday and then she was going to run. Needless to say she didn't come back early or especially late.

Her fears were realized on Wednesday that week when she came in with Kanna to give her money.

'Wait my darlings; I want you to do a little favor for me.' His grin grew sickeningly wide at the look of terror that crossed Kagome's face.

'N-n-naraku… I can't…' Kagome stuttered, 'I'm feeling rather nauseated tonight and I don't want to end up throwing up all over someone…' The excuse was lame and she knew it. The look of disbelieving on Naraku's face told her that the excuse wouldn't fly either.

Good thing it was Kanna though. She screeched when she heard Kagome's confession. 'GROSS! I'm not going to let her eat me out if she's going to end up throwing up all in my pussy! Send her to her room… bleck, I'll do Koari.' After giving Kagome another disgusted look, she pounced on Koari attacking breasts and lips like a starving animal.

Thanking Kanna silently for the distraction Kagome ran out of the room.

When she finally made it to her room Kagome looked into her clenched fist. She had forgotten to pay Naraku the money of the night. 'Oh well, I'll give it to him tomorrow.' Little did she know that on the morrow her life would take a huge turn that didn't involve giving Naraku back any money.

dodges rotten fruit

I know you all want Kagome out of there… SORRY!! I just gotta set up what's going on with Inuyasha… NEXT chapter she will be out of the hell Naraku has created for her!! HOORAY!! Okay, review, I like the fact that everyone is making this story one of their favorites… does my heart good! I got like 25 e-mails today! I was BLOWN AWAY!! But review! I'm a fan of reading about how you are enjoying what you are reading! THANKS!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

It's been a while… let me check… nope…Rights to own Inuyasha are still not on eBay… DANGIT!!

End Disclaimer

Inuyasha let out a long sigh as he paced his room. He had arrived in New York earlier that morning and was feeling restless. How in the world could he find this girl without attracting Naraku's attention?

He wiped his hand down his face rubbing the bridge of his nose. Well, the girls wouldn't be out working for a while, and he was in New York… what better way to spend the hours than going to a show? Phantom of the Opera was playing in the theater just down the block from his hotel and, coincidentally, he and Miroku had tickets for the 8:00 show.

Flopping backwards onto the soft California King bed, Inuyasha remembered what the hotel staff had explained to him, he had been assured that it was one of the largest size beds that he could have possibly been given. Inuyasha scoffed inwardly. What were these Americans thinking? He was in New York… not California, why couldn't he get a New York King bed?

He sighed again and stood up. Taking a quick shower, he changed into his theatre clothes, ones that would also entice any woman, he didn't know if he would have time to come back and change before heading out on his search for this, Kagome-girl. He made sure he had his room key then shut the door and walked down the hall.

Heading down the elevator he was soon joined by a group of high school girls squealing about going to see Wicked for the first time. He chuckled to himself, the play was good enough, but he would put his money on a bet that these girls were from some random state like, Utah, and were going to get a major dose of reality when they stepped outside as they were dressed. New Yorkers didn't wear shorts, and no one but those looking for a good time wore that much make-up.

One of the girls finally looked his way and gave him a calculating look. She whispered to her friends something that sounded like a bet, to which they all nodded enthusiastically. Then she wiggled her 'I barely hit puberty' hips in a way that may have seemed seductive to a sixteen year old boy, and crossed the little space that was in the elevator to lean next to him.

'So… my name is Alice… what's yours?'

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, annoyed by the intrusion to his solitude, then deciding to mess with Penny Puberty a bit turned to the girl and squealed, 'OMG you are SO CUTE! Girlfriend where did you find those shoes? How much did they cost? It's so hard to find a good pair of heels in size 14 that aren't too expensive. Could you imagine that all of the ones I DID find cost a darn MINT?'

Alice seemed a bit shocked, glanced back at her friends red-faced, and mumbled something about a store called Payless Shoes by her house, and scooted back to the other side of the elevator to her companions who were laughing hysterically.

They glanced back at him as they headed in the direction of the **Gershwin ****Theater**. 

Inuyasha chuckled again before wiggling his fingers goodbye at the girls.

Soon after leaving the warmth of the hotel lobby, Inuyasha spotted Miroku flirting with a few women in line waiting to get cheap tickets.

'Miroku!' The man barely acknowledged his presence, 'YO! I'm telling SANGO!' Inuyasha held up his phone mimicking dialing his good friend's phone number. It was speed dial 4 on his phone to be exact. The panicked look on Miroku's face was worth embarrassing himself by yelling across the crowded causeway.

'Dude,' Miroku looked at his friend despairingly, after guiltily saying goodbye to the girls, 'we're in New York, and Sango is at LEAST 19 hours different than us… WHY can't I flirt a bit?'

'Because doofus… you are marrying the girl in like 3 months, you promised fidelity by sticking that ring on her finger.' Inuyasha was one of those old fashioned types, and besides the man had made poor Sango worry enough with his wandering eyes at home.

Miroku, being reminded of his upcoming nuptials, got a bit of a glazed look in his eyes, whether it was from the terror of getting married or the joy he found in remembering Sango, Inuyasha still couldn't tell.

'K lets just go to the play and then we'll get to the business of finding this girl.'

-----------------------------2 hrs later ---------------------------------

'I personally believe that there is NOTHING better than seeing a show live. Those movies are okay, but nothing compares to watching that with other audience members.'

Inuyasha was content to listen to Miroku waxing poetic about going to see musicals. Laughing at the man and pushing his way through the mass of people collecting outside of the theater, he spotted a girl who looked a bit out of place. She was wearing a short red and black school girl skirt that barely covered her rather shapely buttocks, and a top that was a sheer button-down with a shockingly red bra underneath that seemed a size or two too small. She had white socks that went up to her knees and some black Mary Jane's that had red skulls scattered about on them. From the way she was just pushing her own way away from the crowds of people, he could tell she had barely gotten out of the same play as him.

Inuyasha thought to himself, _Now if that isn't a 'lady of the night' I don't know what is. _He took a stabilizing breath, no time like the present to ask about that Kagome girl.

Kagome stopped and leaned against the wall of the theater still reveling in the great fortune she had experienced. She had been walking down Time Square and had been stopped by a rather greasy man who had said that he had an extra ticket to see Phantom and was wondering if she was interested in accompanying him. Since she had wanted to see the award-winning play since it had returned to the stage of Broadway, she had agreed. Of course, as was customary when she was with ANY man, he had tried to grope her basically the entire time she was with him. But, despite that and having seats that were in the very back of the main floor, nothing could have distracted her from the beauty of the music and the stage settings.

She was drawn out of her musings by the sight of a rather handsome man with silver hair who was looking at her over the crush of humanity coming out of the theatre. Her breath caught in her throat when he locked gazes with her and she noticed his eyes, liquid gold they were, and they seemed to be staring into her tainted soul.

She noticed that as soon as he had seen he had caught her attention he started walking through the crowd towards her. Well, no time like the present to start the night, she adjusted her bra so a little sliver of her dark nipple showed over the top of the low cut cup.

The slight primping that he had witnessed was not lost on Inuyasha, if anything it distracted him even more from his goal of finding out who and where this Kagome was. Perhaps he would spend some "quality time" this girl tonight before asking her any questions, she didn't seem dis-inclined toward spending some time with him. What with the sultry stare she was sending his way.

'Yash… HEY YASH!!' Shook violently out of his musings about the woman on the street Inuyasha looked at Miroku, who was grinning maniacally at him. 'Thank goodness brother, I thought that I was going to have to call the cops with a missing person's report, with how lost you were.' He cackled loudly at what he thought was a very witty comment.

Inuyasha just growled at him. Miroku lifted a brow in question then lifted his hands in surrender. 'You know what dude? We're going to be here for a couple of days, why don't you go get yourself a little piece of that,' he pointed towards the girl who was now glaring daggers at him 'and then we can search starting bright and early tomorrow. It's not like this Kagome girl is planning on escaping this hell-hole anyhow…'

Inuyasha turned back towards the beauty, seeing she was still waiting for him, grinned, patted his friend on the shoulder, and replied, 'I think I may just do that, on a directly questioning basis… but remember that bright and early after a long night thoroughly questioning this girl… will probably be around 3 pm.' With a lusty wink, he waved at Miroku and headed in the girl's direction.

Kagome watched as the silver-haired man conversed with his friend. Damnit! That friend of his was probably trying to convince him not to go with her. She almost stomped her foot in annoyance. Then he looked back at her, she gasped, there was so much heat and promise in that look that she almost swooned. He winked at his friend and then made his way toward her. Oh God, this was turning out to be a wonderful last night in the city. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, what better way to make her last trick than with him? Seeing the way his well developed arms flexed beneath his shirt-sleeves, she got even wetter. Oh, she wasn't going to let go of him, she was going to grab on with both hands, legs and other parts of anatomy.

Wahoo! Yeah, I'm awesome! I was kinda stuck on how I wanted their first meeting to go… and I KNOW I promised two chapters… last week… but I was distracted… you can blame JeMS7 … Yes, she was all about the distracting of the Jek… with some rather cute boys… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!

The next chapter will, be out hopefully within the week, I'm planning on spending most of my Sunday dedicated to typing up a nice juicy lemon for everyone, so if you aren't really into the whole, 'they have wild animalistic sex!' thing, I suggest you skip most of the next chapter, until the end, then you may read, because I'll put an 'edited version' at the bottom. But yes, you all have a lovely rest of the week, and I shall be expecting MANY MANY reviews on this chapter… and please, if you MUST flame me… make sure its CONSTRUCTIVE flaming, because if its basically saying that you don't like the story… then… WHY are you reading it? ;) On that note! GOODNIGHT!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Sees quarter machine with 'Rights to various Japanese Anime' on the front OH MY GOSH!! LOOOK! INUASHA IS IN THERE!! puts quarter in… and the machine gets stuck DAMN!

Yet again I fail to produce proof of ownership of Inuyasha… until NEXT TIME!

End Disclaimer

Inuyasha headed towards the dark haired woman, drinking in her long legs and high breasts. He felt his mind going fuzzier, which made it rather difficult to keep up the brisk pace he had set for himself.

Kagome was in about the same predicament; her mind was focused directly on the man, everyone else on the crowded street seemed to disappear. She just hoped that he tasted as good as he looked.

Inuyasha finally reached her, after what seemed to be agonizing hours, which in reality had only been a mere moment or two. He stopped himself in front of her, not really knowing how to proceed. He'd never been with a prostitute before. He continued to stand and stare until someone jostled him from behind. Putting his hands up so he wouldn't hurt the poor woman, Inuyasha was a bit shocked when his hands made contact with two soft mounds of flesh.

Glancing up quickly to see her reaction, he was surprised to find that the woman had a mischievous smirk on her face.

'Well mister, I don't usually let people cop a free feel, but I'll make an exception for you.' Her voice was husky with what sounded like the same suppressed desire that he was battling.

Where did that voice come from? Kagome thought, that voice was much more confident than she felt at that moment. Fire seemed to spread from his fingertips to settle low in her belly.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly, taking his hands off of her person leisurely, making sure to brush where her nipples were poking through the fabric.

Her breath hitched slightly.

Inuyasha glanced at her face, and leaned down to her ear, 'Shall we go somewhere a little quieter? My room perhaps?' He assumed this line was the accepted proposal. Stepping back, he reached his hand towards her.

Grinning, Kagome grasped his hand firmly. His long elegant fingers wrapped around hers and tugged her towards the entrance to the hotel.

**You may skip to the bottom to read the 'edited version of this now!**

Kagome's back hit the door with a satisfying thud; giggles erupted from her throat as Inuyasha fumbled in his pocket to find the key card to his room. It was a daunting task considering he was still furiously kissing the woman in front of him.

People were beginning to poke their heads out of their rooms to see what the commotion was; too bad Inuyasha could care less.

Finally the door swung inward carrying the two into the room.

Kicking backwards Inuyasha closed the door with a click, the turned his attention back to the woman who was wiggling out of his grasp.

Inuyasha growled low in this throat and tightened his grip on her hips.

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes, and shivered at the wholly male sound.

His lips took hers again in an ever increasing frenzy. Soon the kiss became all teeth and tongues, each fighting for dominance.

Inuyasha didn't even notice that he was being slowly backed up until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Grinning into the kiss he wrapped one arm under her butt and one around her shoulders and fell backwards, taking her with him.

Kagome's quick gasp was smothered by yet another deep kiss from the man.

Slowly she gentled the kiss and pulled back to sit back on her heels straddling his torso. Gulping great breaths of air, she tried to slow her racing heart.

Inuyasha again reached for her, but his hands were batted away.

Kagome had never been so turned on by just kissing, he hadn't even touched her anywhere but her hips and she was already close to orgasm. Looking back at the man she noticed that he was staring at her, quite intently.

'What?' She asked.

'My dear… I do believe you are wearing far too many clothes.' A devilish smirk accompanied the remark.

'Oh you think so do you? Well I can definitely fix that.'

She grasped the first button on her transparent top; undoing it with relish she noticed a slight pressure against her backside. Wow, if only one button was getting him going, what would getting rid of the whole shirt do?

She found out soon enough when his hands covered hers and the shirt was basically ripped in half.

Inuyasha was sure this vixen was going slowly on purpose just to spite him. Growling he grabbed both sides of the shirt pulling it apart and letting buttons fly in all directions. Next was her bra, it was a front clasp, which he was grateful for. He sat up and grabbed the little clasp between his teeth and snapped it open, giving the space between her breasts a quick lick once the task was completed.

Kagome almost screeched when the man suddenly sat up placing his head directly in-between her breasts. She felt her bra clasp give way followed by a swift lick, causing her to gasp yet again with pleasure.

Inuyasha pulled the straps over her arms watching the taut peaks of her nipples emerge from the constraining fabric. He leaned in quickly taking one into his mouth and sucking hard. He continued his torture with teeth, lips and tongue until she cried out. He quickly switched to the other breast laving it with as much attention as the first.

His hand snuck down towards the skirt that she wore. Sliding his fingers under the hem in the back and between her soft, round cheeks, he discovered, much to his delight, that she was wearing no underwear.

Grinning wolfishly he gave her bare skin a quick slap.

Kagome jerked when she felt the sharp sting of his hand. The hand slid down and she moaned when he came into contact with her wet slit. She tensed for only a moment before melting under his talented mouth and long fingers.

Inuyasha felt how hot and wet she was and his pants felt just a bit tighter. Sliding a finger into the warm softness he felt her tense and then relax against him, he began to slowly pump his finger in and out making sure his knuckles came into contact with her clit, until her breathing became ragged and she grabbed his head, bringing it back up to her mouth. He began to pump faster and her hand came down the front of her and started to rub herself in time with his fingers.

With a great shudder she came. Inuyasha pulled his fingers out and brought them to his face, glancing mischievously at her, he pulled his middle finger into his mouth and tasted her.

She tasted sweet, a bit salty, but he could tell it was all her. As he went to lick the other finger off, she grabbed his hand and stuck it in her own mouth savoring the taste of his skin and her essence.

Inuyasha glanced at her passion flushed face and decided that the foreplay was over. He quickly pulled off his shirt with her help, and pulled her up further on his chest so he could pull off his pants without moving her away from him.

She slid backwards once his pants were to his knees grabbed his straining erection and impaled herself on him.

Both let out a strangled gasp at the joining of their bodies and started rocking against each other frantically.

It wasn't nearly enough for Inuyasha, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off of himself. She whined with the loss of contact, a whine that quickly became a low growl when he turned her toward the bed and shoved himself almost violently into her.

The only sound that Inuyasha was aware of was flesh slapping wetly against flesh and the low groans and gasps coming from the woman in front of him.

She came twice more before he let himself go.

**Those of you who wanted to skip may read now**

**Alternate Chapter thing:**

**For the next little while, they studied biology. (And that's all you youngsters need to know ;))**

Rolling to his side Kagome stared at the ceiling. 'Wow… I never knew it could be like that.'

Inuyasha chuckled and removed his pants and shoes the rest of the way and pulled her to him. He brushed the sweaty hair from her face.

'By the way, my name is Inuyasha.' He grinned down at her.

Laughing she cuddled up closer to him. She felt unnaturally safe with this man, Inuyasha. Yawning she answered back. 'My name is Kagome, nice to meet you.'

Inuyasha froze.

'Wait… what did you say your name was?'

Kagome looked quizzically up into his face. 'Kagome… is there a problem?'

Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck! Of all the prostitutes he could have picked up to spend the night with, it just happened to be the one he was looking for!

Glancing into her face he saw the worry that shown nakedly there.

'No problem at all, I just … know someone with your same name, kind of a coincidence.'

'Yeah, I guess. Look Inuyasha, I have to go, I can't spend the whole night here. Work calls me away.' She tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

'Oh no! You are not leaving this bed, I'm nowhere NEAR done with you, you little vixen.' He unzipped the side of her skirt and pulled it down her long legs.

'But…'

'No buts, don't worry, I promise to make it up to you.'

And he did, the whole night long.

TAAADAA!!

Man, I'm awful; I totally wanted to get this done like… MONTHS ago. But my work and life schedule wouldn't allow it! But you can all thank my Gawd Awful neighbors for playing their music until 5 in the morning… so I could write this chapter. Otherwise it would have taken me prolly another two weeks or so to finish? Yeah, so thank you awful neighbors of the Jek for being Jack Asses! Woot! Sorry, did I mention that I hate my neighbors… and that I actually dream of getting them arrested? Hahaha… but yes, you all have fun! Until NEXT TIME!! Leave comments… favorite the story… whatever! Just do something!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Tell Me No

Don't Tell Me No

Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER

I looked across the room and who did I see? Rumiko Takahashi! She walked over to me and said in fluent Japanese, which of course I understood, 'Jekisa… I know you can't draw worth anything… but here, The Rights and Ownership and magical ability to draw my characters!' She then walked away… and in my hand I held a pen… putting it into the air I was about to shout something that would be remembered through the ages… and my cat bit my arm… drawing blood and waking me up… darn CAT!!

So… considering it was only a dream… and I have yet to discover that I have any kind of magical ability to draw the Inuyasha characters… we can assume… I still don't own them… Dang…

END DISCLAIMER

Kagome woke up in a nice warm nest of blankets. She took a second to catch her bearings, forgetting for a moment where she was. She stuck her head out of the little burrow that she had slept in and looked groggily around, surprised to see Inuyasha awake and packing his room. Normally she never actually **slept** with her clients, so this was not a normal thing. She stretched luxuriously grinning a bit in Inuyasha's general direction 'I must not have been as awesome as I thought I was if you're up and about already.'

He looked in her direction and grinned, she immediately thought of a mischievous 5 year old. 'Well, I'm generally and early riser anyway, but just between you and me,' he cupped his hand around his mouth glancing around as if to make sure no one was listening, 'it was really tough this morning.' She gave a conspiratorial nod before erupting into giggles.

Inuyasha grinned once more, stopping Kagome's heart, and turned back to the suitcase he had been packing and put a few more clothes into it. A flash of red in a separate suitcase caught Kagome's eye. Curious as to what would be in this smaller suitcase Kagome glanced at Inuyasha making sure he was not looking at her. Wrapping the sheet around herself she walked over to it. Grabbing the bit of red she gently tugged and drew it out to find a scandalous red bra. Quickly glancing at Inuyasha to check that he still wasn't paying attention to her, she started shuffling through the suitcase.

It was FULL of women's clothing. Taking a furious step back Kagome began to search the room for her clothing. Damn him! He had a wife or something at home! Kagome hated it when clients who were married or in a serious relationship came to her. Most of the time if she saw a ring or any such thing on their hands she refused to service them. Stomping around the room she kept the sheet tucked firmly around herself so as to not give him any more ideas. Finally finding most of her clothing Kagome snatched it up and shut herself in the bathroom.

Inuyasha heard the bathroom door slam and glanced up from his packing. Wondering what had happened to agitate the girl he walked over and knocked on the door.

'Kagome? What's wrong?'

'Nothing! You, you, you two timing BASTARD!!' The words were said with such vehemence Inuyasha had to take a step back.

'What do you mean two timing? I didn't cheat on anyone.' He again closed the distance between him and the wall that blocked him from Kagome. The door opened quickly almost causing him to fall into the small room.

'Oh of course you haven't! That's what they ALL say.' She angrily pushed past him and went to work finding her shoes.

'I don't understand why you are so angry!' Inuyasha's bewilderment was evident on his face.

'Alright since you insist on playing the idiot!' Kagome was fuming, 'That second suitcase? The one full of UNDERWEAR and CLOTHES, what woman at home are they for? From what I see of you, you don't seem the type to buy them for yourself, and if any FATHER bought these for his daughter that would be just DISGUSTING! Besides,' Kagome grabbed the offending red bra, 'these aren't your size!' She stomped her foot angrily and Inuyasha grinned imagining her as a two year old doing the same thing when something upset her.

Inuyasha stopped grinning for a moment, letting her words sink in. Then starting laughing loudly.

Kagome didn't expect him to start laughing at her so when the huge sound filled the room she jumped.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders still chuckling and hugged her. 'Man, you are going to be so much fun!'

Kagome was confused. Quickly wiggling out of his crushing grasp she put him away from her at arms length. 'Wait…so there isn't someone at home? Then who are all the clothes for?'

Inuyasha grinned down at her again. 'Why, they are for you of course!'

This stopped Kagome in her tracks.

'Wait… What do you mean for me?'

'Oops! Sorry, I haven't explained it to you! Silly me.' That annoying childish tone was back in his voice. Inuyasha lightly tapped his forehead in the universal symbol for 'DUH'. 'The person I told you about last night? Its actually you! I didn't tell you last night because I had to make sure that you were the right Kagome. I took a picture while you were sleeping and confirmed it.'

Inuyasha continued to babble on and Kagome sat heavily on the bed. She didn't understand what was going on! Was she being kidnapped? Odd way to kidnap someone, give them the best sex of their entire existence and then kidnap them? Nothing about this man made sense! She could still hear Inuyasha's voice rumbling in the background of her thoughts. It was giving her a headache.

'SHUT UP!' Inuyasha glanced up from his pacing, seeming a bit shocked at her outburst. Kagome was getting tired of those big gold puppy dog eyes. 'I'm trying to figure out what in the HELL you want from me!'

'Oh! That's simple! I made a bet with my brother that I could make a prostitute from the lowest slums and pass her off as a blue-blood!' Again he had that idiotic smile plastered on his face.

'You bet what? You could pass me off as a blue-blooded princess? Okay, um… how about NO!' Glaring angrily at Inuyasha, Kagome jammed her foot into her left shoe.

Inuyasha hadn't expected this little bump. He became serious, 'So you are saying you would rather take your chances of getting some incurable disease than come and live a life of leisure?' He figured the reminder of how horrible her existence without what he was offering would cure her of this ridiculous refusal.

She glanced back up into his face. 'Yup, that's basically it.' She had both shoes on now. 'Oh and I need the two grand you owe me.'

Inuyasha stared at her, disbelief etched on his face.

'Wait… you EXPECTED me to say yes, so you wouldn't have to pay me? Oh, yeah, my answer is definitely no!'

'I have your money… but… are you SURE?' Inuyasha still couldn't get his mind around the fact that she didn't even consider what he was offering her.

'Yeah ass-hole, I don't know where you get off thinking that just because you come here, give me more orgasms in one night than I've ever had, oh stop smirking its not meant to be a compliment, that you can just drag me off wherever you want to?' She jabbed a finger into his chest for emphasis. 'Think again buddy.'

Fuming Inuyasha pulled an envelope out of the suitcase he had been packing. Pulling out 30 one-hundred dollar bills he thrust them into her open palm.

'Fine! Here is your money, and here is my card, when you change your mind…' Kagome scoffed and Inuyasha glared at her, 'WHEN you change your mind, call or you can come to this room, I guess I'm staying a little longer than planned.'

Kagome snatched the money out of his outstretched hand counted it and glared at him again. 'I don't want your fucking charity! Take this back, and don't expect to see me again!' She threw the extra ten bills on the floor and stalked out of the hotel room.

Inuyasha picked up his cell phone dialing quickly. 'Miroku… we have a bit of a problem.'

END CHAPTER

Hooray! Yet another done! I'm awesome… or at least… I try to be. Sorry this keeps taking so long to get out! But I should be able to write more often now! I got fired from one of my jobs this past Friday… no explanation… just fired…. Ah well, I'll get over it! I'm already on the hunt for a new one! One that doesn't require my presence 24/7ish… But yes, I've got an interview in 5 hours exactly… and I have yet to be asleep! I have to run to my parent's house… do my makeup (uugh) and dress up and do my hair (not sure straight or curly… UUGH!) I hate job-searching with a passion! Its so not cool! But yes, all yall have a lovely day/evening/morning/afternoon/tea time and such stuff! BYE!! Ohhh… btw… LEAVE ME COMMENTS PLEASE!! **Constructive** flames welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Don't Tell Me No

Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER

huff huff** I** huff huff **HATE** huff **RUNNING **huff **WITH THE **huff **PASSION OF** huff huff **A THOUSAND **wheeze **SUNS!! **falls upon my face

(15 min pass)

At last Jekisa is back to normal and able to Disclaim

Now I'm sure some of you are wondering where in the HECK that came from. Well… there was an Ice Cream truck driving down the street… I swear… they don't WANT people to catch up with them! But this was no ordinary Ice Cream Truck. This, this was an Inuyasha character 'Rights of Ownership' truck! But… I couldn't catch up with it… CURSE YOU MY AVERSION TO ANY KIND OF EXCERSIZE!!

So, yet again, Ownership still belongs to Takahashi Sensei… le sigh.

READ ON!!

DISCLAIMER DONE!!

WARNING

Chapter contains Rape and Battery

Kagome stalked out of the hotel lobby fuming.

The NERVE of him! She'd had some guys who were a bit crazy… talking about marrying her, talking about making her their mistress, things like that. But making her their PROJECT? BAH!

_But he could be your way out! WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUNNING AWAY!? STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID GIRL!! TURN THIS BODY BACK AROUND, WAIT!! YOU ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??_

'SHUT UP INTERNAL VOICE!!' This last bit Kagome yelled out loud earning her a few strange looks from the passers by.

Kagome kept walking the direction of the club, her internal voice still nagging at her, complaining that she was giving up the best thing that ever happened to her.

As she walked in the door Kagome nodded to the bouncer, Angel. She stopped suddenly seeing the pained look in his eyes.

'Angel? What's wrong? Did something happen to your wife? Or the baby?'

'No Kags, both are doing fine. I just,' he paused taking in a deep breath then letting it out in a long sigh, 'I was just given orders that when you got back, you had to go to the boss right away.'

Kagome now understood the pained look. Angel didn't approve of the lifestyle she had, and he hated to be involved with this part of the club.

'Its okay sweetie! I got my money for the night, so there is nothing to worry about!' She waved the 2,000 dollars at Angel in goodbye and stepped up to the office door. She knocked once and a gruff 'Enter' was called out.

Trying to ignore the 5 woman orgy going on in the corner, Kagome faced her pimp. 'Sorry Naraku, I know I'm a little bit late and…' Her words trailed off as she saw the red shoe box that was in Naraku's hand. It was HER shoe box, the one that she put all her extra money in.

'Tsk Tsk, Oh naughty Kagome, you have been holding out on me.' Naraku kept his gaze on Kagome's as he took the lid off the box and pulled out her savings. 'You know that this is punishable. This is like _stealing from me_.' His voice dripped poison honey.

Kagome was trembling, but held her chin up high. 'That is mine, y-you had no right to go snoop-ping in my room.'

Naraku just laughed. 'Oh sweetie, no one was snooping, I just decided I needed a change of scenery to try out one of the new girls, she picked your room and well, we moved the bed a bit.'

Kagome didn't believe this crap-story as far as she could spit. He had probably been beating the poor girl and she had pushed the bed in an effort to escape his sickening desires.

'But, the thing is, I DID find it, and now you must be punished.' The grunting and moaning from the corner got louder and more fervent at the mention of a punishment. Kagome was appalled; did EVERYONE but her enjoy this hell-hole?

'P-p-punished?' Kagome cursed the stutter on the word. 'What will my punishment be?' She congratulated herself on being able to get the whole sentence out without trembling.

'Oh, you will love this one.' Kagome cringed; the only punishments that were given out that were 'loved' involved a lot of pain on the receiving end. 'Its something I've never used on you before, so it will be very pleasurable for,' he paused dramatically, 'well, pleasurable for me.' He laughed darkly then motioned to someone standing behind Kagome.

Her arms were grabbed roughly on both sides. Kagome knew better than to struggle.

'Take our naughty girl down to the naughty girl's room. Oh, and don't forget this.' He tossed a ball gag to the man on the left. 'Oh and another thing, no holds barred boys, I'll be down shortly.'

Kagome's eyes grew large at the mention of the 'Naughty Girl's Room'. She started to struggle; no way in HELL was she going there. She'd seen only 3 or 4 girls go in there and come out without something broken.

'Stop struggling or we'll knock you out!' The man on the right, who was a bit shorter, slapped her face stunning her momentarily. No one but Naraku was allowed to hit his girls. If he had given permission to them to hit her. . . Oh God, now she knew what 'no holds barred meant'. She suddenly stopped struggling and went limp in their arms. It was a trick she had learned when she was a little girl, usually people would drop you, kind of a recoil effect. These men seemed to expect it, and Lefty scooped her up into his arms, holding her limbs in a locked grip.

Kagome tried to thrash, but quickly gave up, feeling as she wiggled the bulge grow in Lefty's pants. They finally reached their destination, a thick wooden door. In the middle was a sign that said simply 'KEEP OUT'.

EDITED OUT! (SEE NOTE LATER FOR INFO)

Finally remembering their reason for being in front of this door, both men pulled up their pants, Lefty gathering Kagome back up, and they walked through the door.

The walls were lined with different S&M devices, masks, spiky dildos, nipple and clit clamps, whips, crops, chains, restraining devices, you name it, and there it was in this horrid room.

Righty took the ball gag from Lefty and quickly tied it around Kagome's head, almost causing her to bite her own tongue. Too terrified Kagome made no sound of protest.

They carried her over to the left side of the room where a set of chain restraints hung. Lefty held Kagome's arms to her sides while Righty shackled her ankles, spreading her legs to the point of almost pain. Then each man took an arm and shackled it to the wall above her.

Kagome hung there suspended 4 inches from the ground. She let her head fall forward so she didn't have to see the ugly faces of her torturers. One of them laughed wetly, almost as if he had been drooling, and grabbed her chin and wrenched it upwards holding her in place while the other strapped her forehead to the wall so she couldn't move her head in any direction.

Kagome gave up her futile attempts to get free and just closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to the night before, with the man who would have saved her from this fate. She was remembering the feel of Inuyasha's long silky hair brushing across her bare breasts when the slap brought her back to the present.

'Pay attention while I'm doing you BITCH!' This sentence was followed by yet another face numbing slap.

When her eyes could focus again Kagome looked at the man who was set to be her dungeon guard. He was about 6 feet tall even and made with stocky proportions. He had a set of 4 fresh scars running from ear to chin. If Kagome could move her hand she would be able to place her fingers on each of those lines and trace them down his face. The scars had been given to him by an unwilling victim it seemed.

Out of the corner of her eye Kagome caught a flash of silver before she felt the fabric of her skirt slide down her leg and heard it fall into a heap on the floor. The knife flashed again, this time between her breasts slicing through the fabric of both her over-shirt and the clasp of her bra. The knife then trailed itself across one breast and cut through the fabric over her shoulder and then repeated the process on the opposite side.

Kagome's clothing fell off her body in gentle whispers until she hung there completely exposed. Kagome fought back the tears of shame that came to her eyes. These pigs weren't worthy of her tears, she wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing her cry or beg. She stared ahead again and struggled until a haughty smile sat on her face. She didn't trust herself to speak for fear that the words would wobble.

Lefty stared lustfully at Kagome's young perky body. He turned just in time to see Righty, a pudgy, balding man, reach a hand to grasp onto Kagome's dusky nipple.

Shoving the other man violently away from Kagome's body, Lefty growled low, 'Stevens, she's MINE! You nearly killed the last one, there was NOTHING left for me, so this one is ALL mine.' He glanced back at Kagome's stretched body on the wall. 'Go get the boss, tell him I'll just need a few minutes and then he can take over.'

Stevens seemed a bit perturbed by this suggestion. 'It doesn't matter if you didn't get any of the last one, he gave her to BOTH of us!'

Kagome felt like she was a candy being fought over by two 5 year olds. Thinking of five-year olds Kagome remembered the mischievous grin of Inuyasha, and ignored the rest of the men's conversation.

**IF YOU PREFER NOT TO READ WHAT I WARNED YOU ABOUT PLEASE SKIP UNTIL YOU HIT THE NEXT STAR** **Some parts have been edited out to avoid… issues**

(If you would like the full un-edited version… please feel free to look it up on Media Miner… It'll be up by the end of this week :D)

After what seemed like hours of pain, the weak form of the woman on the wall collapsed into oblivion.

Kagome was awoken by a bucket of cold water being tossed in her face. It took a moment but she felt a burning sensation radiating from her nipples and clit. Thinking back to what she had seen in the room, she realized that there must be clamps attached to each area. She attempted to open her eyes to see who it was that had splashed her with water, but only one eye would open. The other was swollen shut.

She started to shift around, trying to close her legs so she could alleviate some of the pain between them.

'Remove it.' The poison honey voice was back, but the burning between her legs started to dissipate. She became aware of the fact that someone was rubbing her clit and her panic grew. She nearly screamed when the burning was replaced by the spiny dildo into her pussy again. Kagome glanced around herself as much as she could and found her arms tied together above her head, her legs bent and pushed up nearly to her chest, and she could hear the quiet whirring of the mechanism that thrust the dildo into her repeatedly.

'Alright Kagome, now I'm going to ask you a few questions, and depending on your answers we will decide if you are finished with your punishment, or if you need more, alright?' Kagome nodded minutely. 'Oh, now Kagome, I need a real answer, verbal if you will.' The dildo's pace quickened beneath her.

'YES! I UNDERSTAND.' The tears and weak sounds that Kagome had been holding back suddenly rushed forward in a flood until she was choking on her own sobs. The dildo stopped just outside of her entrance

'That's what I want, now Kagome, tell me about…'

A WHILE LATER

Inuyasha was pacing his room wondering how he would get into contact with Kagome to try to convince her that she MUST come with him.

'UUGH! How could I have thought that the 'Act like a Blonde' personality would be the one to get Kagome to my side! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!' Each 'idiot' was punctuated by a bang on the wall.

So loud were his rants that Inuyasha almost missed the light knocking on his door. Grumbling about having the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the front, he whipped the door open, lunging forward barely in time to catch the battered and nearly naked Kagome who had been holding herself up only with the door.

Inuyasha looked out into the hall way and noticed the trail of blood that went almost the whole length of the hallway stopping only at the doorway that led to the staff's stairs. Glancing down at the small trembling woman in his arms Inuyasha noticed the blood pooling around Kagome's knees.

'Oh my God! Kagome! Look at me! Come on baby! Look into my eyes! HELP!! SOMEONE HELP! I need an ambulance! SOMEONE!!' A few heads popped out of their doors, including Miroku's. Upon seeing the blood trailing down the hall Miroku turned back into his room, grabbed his cell phone and rushed into Inuyasha's room dialing and speaking quickly into the phone as he went.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and gently placed her on his bed. She looked up at him out of her one working eye and weakly smiled, wincing slightly with the pulling of the splits in her lips. 'Well handsome,' she whispered barely loud enough to hear, 'looks like I'm coming with you…'

END CHAPTER

LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN EVER!!

Okay… so this was a bit of a brutal chapter… wow… I didn't even PLAN on this even happening! I was just gonna have her pushed around a bit… then have her be fed up with how she was being treated, and run away with Inuyasha. But… Alas, the story is more or less pouring itself out of my head! **Don't turn me in!** I promise that it's going to be mainly happy for the next… forever! There will be angst… yup… can't avoid it when you use this subject matter… but nothing brutal like this ever again!! Phew… because I nearly put myself into tears over this chapter… blah… alright, um… push the little purple button… review… flame if you want… umm… favorite it… just do something! THANKS EVERYONE!! Oh… and I'm writing another story called Broadway Baby! I am pretty happy with it so far… but I'm looking for a Beta that won't drop me if I'm a little slow on getting chapters to them… I already have one for this story… but I don't want to overload her with too much of my twisted mind… but yeah if you are interested… please e-mail me… don't review that you will! THANKS!!


	9. Chapter 9

Don't Tell Me No

Chapter 9

*DISCLAIMER*

I'm turning Japanese… I'm turning Japanese… I really think so!

Not really… but if I could… I totally would… just so I can own these characters... so awesome! But alas… yet again the bad news is that Rumiko Takahashi owns them…

*DISCLAIMER DONE*

'Uugh…' The almost inaudible groan came from the comfortable bed in the corner of the room. Inuyasha immediately dashed to Kagome's side.

'How are you feeling?' The voice was soft to Kagome's hearing. She turned her head to the side and attempted to open her eyes to see who the voice belonged to. One of her eyes wasn't working too well. Everything seemed watery and fuzzy.

Kagome took at deep breath, her ribs hurt like hell… wow… she must have annoyed someone badly. Then the whole evening came rushing back to her.

'Oh NO! What have I done?' Tears began streaming down her cheeks, and Kagome turned her body away from the voice that had been so kind and, despite the pain, tucked her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Inuyasha just sat there while Kagome went through her emotions, not touching her, but being there.

'Inuyasha?'

'Yes Kagome, I'm here.' Inuyasha climbed up on the bed and placed a gentle hand on her back.

'Where are we? I feel sick… and I only feel like this when I'm flying.'

Inuyasha chuckled lowly. 'Kagome, don't you remember? You agreed to come with me to Japan when you came and visited me yesterday.'

'M'kay,' her voice was muffled by the pillows surrounding her body. 'But you might want to grab me an airsick bag, because I'm going to be sick.'

Quicker than Kagome's mind could fathom, Inuyasha had jumped off the bed and was back with a bag that he placed in her hand.

'I'm so embarrassed…' Kagome's tone was apologetic. 'I'm not sick in cars, or any other moving vehicle, but when it comes to planes, they just make me ill.'

Inuyasha chuckled again placing a kiss on her temple. 'Are you up to talking to the doctor? He wants to tell us what you should expect in the future, with, well, what happened.'

She nodded but kept her head buried in the pillow.

Sliding off the bed Inuyasha walked toward the sitting room of the plane to tell the doctor that the patient was awake and ready for him.

His name was softly spoken from the bed. 'Inuyasha? Umm… not that I'm not thankful that you uh… saved me… but how the HELL did you get an unconscious woman onto a plane?'

Inuyasha roared with laughter, winked at her and then motioned the doctor in.

The doctor walked into the separated part of the plane and shut the door behind him, effectively barring Inuyasha from entrance. Sighing, Inuyasha took his seat down by Miroku.

The other man looked at the poor frazzled demon. 'Inuyasha, she's a tough girl, she'll be just fine! You need to calm down, maybe sleep a bit.' Miroku gestured to the lever on the chair.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, 'Maybe, but I want to be there when the doctor tells her what will happen to her in the future, because her future effects my future at this point.'

He sighed tiredly and looked out the widow. 'You know what Miroku? I don't think I've ever been this worried about someone when they aren't family.' Inuyasha's head turned back to his friend. 'Besides you and Sango of course.'

Miroku just shrugged, 'It might be that you feel this way because she's someone you have taken responsibility for. You have always done right by what is yours, and she, in essence, is yours for the time being.'

Inuyasha sighed again, and laid his head back on the head rest. He was about to agree with the black haired man when the door to the room on the jet opened revealing the doctor.

The silver haired demon was up in a flash. 'What's the verdict Doc? Will she be okay soon? Any lasting effects?' The questions tumbled out over and over each other. The doctor chuckled at the concern.

'The young lady will be fine, she's going to be hurt for about 2 weeks or so… so in case you plan on any…' the doctor blushed 'activities, I suggest you refrain for a time. Now I'm going to go back to my chair and sleep, she would like to speak with you. When we touch down I'll let you know what prescriptions she will need, so you can go get them.'

Inuyasha thanked the doctor and headed into the small room.

Kagome was back on her side her body huddled in a tight ball. Inuyasha stood by the bed not knowing what to do.

'Kagome I… I'm really… ahh.' Inuyasha couldn't think of something that would be a comfort in a situation like this. She rolled over and he could see she had been crying, was still crying.

'Oh Inuyasha…' She dabbed at her face with the sheet. 'Can you, I mean, you are under no obligation,' her voice wobbled. 'Can you just come and cuddle with me?'

Inuyasha's heart nearly broke. 'Oh sure.' He pulled aside the sheet she had tucked around herself and slid in next to her small sobbing figure and just held her close, murmuring soft words and stroking her hair.

They sat like that for a while, Inuyasha helping when Kagome felt the air-sickness overcome her, talking about his favorite spots in Japan that he would take her to, until finally she pushed away from him and looked up into his face.

'The doctor says that I'll more than likely never be able to have babies…' her lips quivered again.

Inuyasha pulled her close. 'Now, now… if he says most likely… doesn't that mean there is still a chance?'

Kagome shook her head fiercely 'You don't understand what I'm saying! I was going to be the best mother EVER, because I know what its like to have a mother that isn't worth anything! I'm going to kill Naraku! He took that choice away from me!' she started weakly pounding her fists into Inuyasha's chest.

'Why… why… why…' each 'why' was punctuated with a light thump on his tear dampened shirt.

Inuyasha gathered her up closer, if it were possible, kissing the top of her head and shushing her softly.

He made a promise to himself right there, that this woman in his arms would get her revenge on that bastard, he would make sure of it.

Taa DAA!!

K… I know it took me a while (understatement of the century)… I'm super sorry!

I lost the power chord to my computer… and I don't have a spare battery! And dumb me… I forgot to save this on a thumb drive… which everything is on now I promise!! So I couldn't even get to the part I HAD written… which… btw… was FABULOUS!!

So yes… comment! I love them! Tell your friends about my story! And have fun! I won't be too long before the next chapter comes out!! WHOOOHOOO!!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry my darling readers!!! I've been a bit of a mess lately! But that is about to change!

I've been asked by multiple people if they can adopt this story from me… the answer unfortunately is NO… WAY…. In heck… because this is my brain-child and I love it! I was having a bit of an issue because my Beta and my Muse (the same person if you must know) has moved to Argentina and I totally lost my groove. But I'm back! And hopefully *crosses fingers* by the end of this week I'll have the next chapter! I have it half written, so it should go pretty easily! Thanks for being so patient with me!

I don't own any of the lovely characters… only the personalities I've attached to them.

MUAH!

*PS* This goes for Broadway Baby as well… I've actually been working on that one for a while… because I have two or three directions I wanted it to go… it'll be figured out!


End file.
